


Friday

by stayzen (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, just pure fluff, slight crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stayzen
Summary: Donghyuck is going to confess to Mark. Definitely! Probably. Maybe...Oh, yes he is, says Renjun.





	Friday

“Sad, hunched figure, check. Longing gaze, check. Now we’re only missing the deep sigh and then you’re officially pathetic. Oh wait, no. We passed the point of being pathetic _three years ago!_ ” Renjun says exasperatedly to Donghyuck.

“Shut up, Renjun”, Donghyuck mumbles and turns his gaze to Renjun. Renjun has very unimpressed look on his face. Donghyuck had been staring at Mark Lee, yet again.

Mark Lee. The man of Donghyuck’s dreams, the love of his life.

Mark and Donghyuck have known each other since they were little kids. The two of them live on the same street, Mark at the beginning and Donghyuck at the end of the street. They have always been friends, especially when they were younger, they were almost inseparable. In middle school and in high school they have grown little apart though, due to the fact that Mark is year older, so they obviously aren’t in the same class. Mark has developed himself a friend group that Donghyuck isn’t part of. But they still hang out together time to times. Always when their schooldays end the same time, they walk home together, sometimes Donghyuck visits Mark’s home and vice versa and they exchange some words during schooldays if there’s a good time and place to that.

Donghyuck has been crushing on Mark for years. He can’t help it, the older is just so stupidly nice, adorable, funny, caring and genuine. Donghyuck plays with the thought of confessing quite often, but he never actually goes through with it. He can’t find the courage to do it. What are odds that Mark would feel the same? Pretty low probably, Donghyuck thinks pessimistically. Sure, Mark seems to always enjoy Donghyuck’s company, but Mark’s just generally not a hard person to entertain. Mark always laughs at Donghyuck’s stories and looks at the younger with a fond expression on his stupidly handsome face, but he is probably like that with everyone. Mark Lee is too nice for his own, and for everyone else’s, good.

What if Donghyuck confesses and things between them turn awkward? Or if Mark becomes really uncomfortable and doesn’t want to spend time with Donghyuck anymore. Donghyuck isn’t sure he could handle that. It is probably just better to not to confess. Maybe he will get over his crush at some point.

 _It’s been years you dumb fucker, you know it’s not going anywhere_ , Donghyuck’s brain nicely reminds him.

“Donghyuck, please just tell Mark you like him!” Renjun has moved to begging now. Renjun has been Donghyuck’s best friend for years and has of course been witnessing Donghyuck’s pining for Mark since the day one. And let’s just say he’s pretty much done with it.

“It is Mark for God’s sake, Donghyuck! Mark! Anyone with functioning eyes can see that he likes you! And if for some reason he ends up not liking you that way he’s still Mark. He wouldn’t stop being your friend over something like this and you know it. Mark’s like the kindest, most understanding person on the planet! So just confess already!” Renjun continues.

“Jeez, calm down. This is my love life, not yours” Donghyuck grumbles.

“Well, I am your very best friend, so it is my business too. I want the best for you, I want you to be happy”, Renjun says. Donghyuck looks at him astonished. Renjun usually isn’t one for sappy talk. Renjun seems to have noticed his weak moment.

“Ehem, I mean I’m tired of watching you pining. Just get your shit together”, Renjun says now with a completely calm expression. Donghyuck smiles at him sweetly.

“You love me, and you know it”, Donghyuck says happily and rests his head on Renjun’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Back to the point. Don’t you think you should confess now? Mark’s going to graduate in two months and then he starts at some university and moves to live on his own”

“He told me he’s going to the university in this city. Yeah, sure, he moves to live on his own but he’s hardly going to be far away. I will still see him all the time”

“All the time, huh? He’s going to start a new life with new people around him. Soon, he will be really busy and then you two will be seeing less and less of each other. And then he’s going to find some pretty girl or boy, who was actually brave enough to confess...”

“Okay, okay, I get it! But you’re acting like it was obvious that he likes me back. It is not!”

“Oh, but it is. You know what, I am going to give you until Friday afternoon to confess”

Donghyuck squints his eyes at Renjun. “And what happens if I don’t confess until then?”

“Well, then I am going to confess to Mark, steal him from you and marry him right after his graduation”, Renjun says without any hints of joking in his voice.

“You wouldn’t!” Donghyuck gasps.

“Oh, watch me!” Renjun says challengingly.

“Well, then I’m going to woo Jaemin and live a happy life with him”, Donghyuck says and sticks his tongue out towards Renjun. Renjun looks at him with an unimpressed look on his face yet again.

“Friday afternoon, Donghyuck”, Renjun says with finality and then gets up from the bench the two of them have been sitting in the school corridor. The bell rings signaling the last class of the day to be starting. It is Wednesday now, so Donghyuck doesn’t really have many days left.

\-----

It is Thursday and it is lunchtime. Obviously Donghyuck didn’t confess yesterday. He and Renjun are currently sitting just the two of them at a table, eating their lunches. Suddenly the chair next to Donghyuck is being pulled under the table.

“Hey guys! I thought I would say hi before going to sit with Lucas and Jeno”, Mark says happily while sitting down.

“Hey Mark”, Renjun says completely natural and then he turns his gaze to Donghyuck. If Donghyuck didn’t know Renjun really well, he wouldn’t be able to tell that there’s something mischievous in the older’s eyes. Donghyuck sends him a warning look and then turns to Mark.

“Hey Mark!” he greets and smiles, hoping it doesn’t come out as rigid as he feels right now.

“How have you guys been?” Mark asks then.

“Good. Fine. Very good. Just peachy!” Donghyuck exclaims. He can feel the internal facepalm Renjun is doing.

Mark laughs. “Well, it’s nice to hear that everything is going ‘peachy’”

“Yeah... How about you?” Donghyuck asks then.

“Oh, I’m doing good. Finals are of course around the corner, but I’m not too worried about them. Little more studying and I think I’m good to go”, Mark smiles. Donghyuck nods and smiles.

“Hey, are you going home at 2pm today?” Mark then asks Donghyuck.

“Oh no, actually Renjun and I have to stay at the library to work on a project”, Donghyuck comes up with a white lie and looks pleadingly at Renjun to play along. Renjun frowns for a second but gives in.

“Oh, yeah, that was today, what a bummer”, Renjun says, not sounding very convincing but Mark doesn’t seem to notice.

“That’s too bad, we could have walked together otherwise”, Mark says to Donghyuck. Donghyuck offers him an apologetic smile.

“Next time”, he promises. Mark smiles and gets up from his seat.

“Next time. I’ll see you guys around!” Mark says and then proceeds to walk towards Lucas and Jeno who had entered the cafeteria. Donghyuck looks after him.

“Just peachy? And we are doing a project? Seriously Hyuck!” Renjun exclaims.

“I know, I know!” Donghyuck groans and buries his face in his hands.

“That would have been great opportunity to confess while you walk home with him!”

“I know, but I can’t do it today! I’m doing it tomorrow, I promise!”

“Well, you better”

“You should just concentrate on your own non-existing love life considering Jaemin for once”, Donghyuck mumbles.

“Come again?”

“Nothing!!”

\-----

So, it’s Friday. Or the Doomsday, you know. Donghyuck has been using yesterday evening and today’s morning to come up with good confession and trying to find the courage to go through with it. And now he has decided that he will actually do it. He doesn’t quite know how he’s going to do it or when exactly, but he knows he’s doing it. Renjun should be so proud of him.

The classes pass and Donghyuck doesn’t see Mark during any of the breaks. Donghyuck is growing anxious. He and Mark both are leaving the school at 2pm, but today it is Mark who has plans after school, so they aren’t walking home together. So Donghyuck should find him and confess before the older leaves the school.

After the last break Donghyuck drags himself back to the classroom for the last class of the day. He wasn’t able to find Mark during breaks, so now he has to ambush the older after this class, before Mark manages to leave. Donghyuck sits on his regular place next to the windows and starts to wait that the class is over. Renjun sits next to him, actually paying attention.

When there’s ten minutes before the class is going to end, Donghyuck notices through the window, that Mark’s class has been dismissed already and they are currently on the school yard walking towards the gate. Mark is there too, talking to Jeno while they walk slowly.

Oh, hell no! Donghyuck did not do all that mental preparation for Mark to just skip out of the school early and not hear Donghyuck’s confession. Donghyuck doesn’t really think straight, before he is already on the act. He rises from his seat and opens the window.

“Mark Lee! I like you! And I mean the way that I want to punch you! On the lips! With my lips! I’m not so sure about that ‘softly’ part though!” Donghyuck full on shouts from the window, startling everyone in the classroom and on the school yard. The words coming from Donghyuck’s mouth aren’t exactly the ones he had been planning on saying, but they are the only ones that Donghyuck can come up with in the heat of the moment.

Mark stares at Donghyuck with wide eyes. Donghyuck stares back at him. This goes on for some time. Mark just stares at Donghyuck with astonished look on his face and Donghyuck wishes the older would say something.

But apparently that isn’t happening. After some time Donghyuck has to accept the fact that Mark isn’t going to say anything. So Donghyuck backs away from the window, closes it and then shuts the blinds. Then he sits back down to his seat and turns to look at their teacher, Mr. Jung, who is already looking at Donghyuck with wide eyes.

“Sorry about that. Continue, please”, Donghyuck says to Mr. Jung calmly, like he hadn’t just screamed a confession to someone through school’s window. Mr. Jung blinks couple of times before regaining his composure.

“Yes, as I was saying, homework for today is...”, Mr. Jung starts talking again, but Donghyuck isn’t listening.

So, it turns out that Mark doesn’t like Donghyuck. It isn’t actually a surprise, but it still sucks quite bad. Now he can only hope that Mark still wants to be his friend after the first awkwardness wears off. If Donghyuck has to draw something positive out of this, it would be the fact that for once Renjun was wrong. Of course it would have been nice if the only thing in the world that Renjun is wrong about wasn’t this, but well.

Speaking of Renjun, the boy is sitting next to Donghyuck, obviously trying to stifle his laughter after witnessing Donghyuck’s interesting confession and how it didn’t work out. But that’s what best friends are for, right? First, they laugh at your misery but then they buy you loads of ice-cream and eat it with you while you two watch sappy rom-coms and listen to One Direction songs that you both claim that you supposedly don’t like.

Now Donghyuck can only hope that things will never work out between Renjun and Jaemin, so that Donghyuck and Renjun can be sad and single together for the rest of their lives.

Five minutes later the class is dismissed. Donghyuck tries not to pay attention to the curious looks his classmates are giving him. He packs his stuff and walks out of the room. When he walks out of the school building, he is met with a sight of Mark waiting close to the school gate. Mark’s eyes are set on Donghyuck. Donghyuck swallows and starts walking towards the older.

“Didn’t you have somewhere to go?” Donghyuck asks when he’s close enough, trying to sound casual.

“Not anymore. Not after one certain boy yelled that he likes me and wants to punch my lips with his lips. And hard at that, apparently”, Mark grins. Donghyuck can feel the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Yeah, well...”, Donghyuck doesn’t really know what to say now. Mark takes some steps until he is right in front of Donghyuck.

“Well, we could try that punching lips thingy”, the older says and places his one hand on Donghyuck’s cheek. Donghyuck lifts his gaze to look at Mark’s eyes and then his lips. Mark leans closer and Donghyuck follows suit. They meet in the middle and press their lips together. It starts off slow and careful but soon turns little more passionate. Donghyuck feels all mushy inside. He is kissing Mark Lee. The boy he’s liked for like three thousand years.

When they break the kiss, Mark leans his forehead on Donghyuck’s.

“I really, really like you too Hyuck. I have for a long time”, Mark says quietly. Donghyuck smiles in contentment. They kiss again and then turn to leave the school premises.

When they start walking towards home, Mark takes Donghyuck’s hand in his and intertwines their fingers. Donghyuck couldn’t be happier.

It turns out Renjun was right all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
